Previews and Updates
by LawKaynn
Summary: This'll be the place for future updates and previews and such, I'll still post first in the Song of the Sun and Stars though, cause I really like interacting with you all there. Cheers.
1. chapter 1

**[Dimension: Unknown]** **[Location: Unknown]**

Star was currently running through a field, laughing and giggling her lungs out as her best friend chased after her.

"Come on Marco! I know you're faster than that." Star teased as she turned around watched him chasing after her.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" He yelled after her, as he laughed. He usually didn't let her get too far from him, but he was currently enjoying their game of interdimensional tag, it wasn't everyday that they'd get to have a, relatively, tame adventure.

"Well if you don't hurry up you'll never catch up to me!" Star answered, as she turned around and began sprinting off, but unbeknownst to her a pack of wolves with deep black fur had managed to sneak up on her, and one of them was about to pounce on her.

Before Star could even scream, or fire off a spell at the leaping wolf in front of her, a streak of red flashed by, and before her eyes she saw Marco tackle the wolf mid flight, as he landed he was now gripping the wolf's throat with one hand, and with a flick of his wrist he snapped the wolf's neck, he looked at the remaining wolves and growled at them, his eyes glowing bright red with anger as he snarled, revealing his sharp fangs.

But that didn't bother the wolves one bit, and they inched their way closer. This just made Marco angrier, they were planning to hurt Star, he thought to himself.

"Oh hell no you don't!" He growled at them, just as jet-black shadowy wings popped out his back, and he hovered a few inches off the ground, looking at the pack in front of him and Star, easily twelve of so wolves were about to attack them, making Marco smile wickedly.

"You ready there _mi Estrella?_ " Marco asked, not noticing the blush on Star's face.

"Always am... _Wild man_ " Star said with a smile, just as her wand glowed pink.

 ***STATIC*** **[Location: Echo Creek]** **[Dimension: Earth Dimension]**

Marco was sleeping soundly in his room, it was still a couple of hours before sunrise so him sleeping was to be expected, however the floating skull hovering above him, either didn't know or simply didn't care, as it proceeded to call his name over and over.

"Marco, Marrrrrcoooooo, **Marco!** " It yelled, startling the boy off his bed.

" _Ghhhnnnnn..._ What do you want Temmie? It's... Four in the morning!" Marco said with a groan as he checked the time on his phone.

"So? We should work on your spells now!" Temmie said happily, the pinpoints of fire in the skull's eyeholes flashing brightly.

" _Sigh..._ Temmie, how many times do I have to tell you? I **need** sleep at night, if not I could die!" Marco exaggerated, he didn't like tricking the skull, but he really wanted to be back in bed.

"WHAT???" The skull yelled, making Marco jump, knocking his carved stuff down.

"Temmie! No shouting!" Marco said quietly through grit teeth as he propped the staff back up by the wall.

"Oh... Sorry master. So we'll continue working on spells tomorrow?" Temmie asked.

"Yes Temmie, we will. And if I'm not too busy maybe we could practice for a bit after school later." Marco said, making the skull squeal with delight.

"Uhpuhpup. No shouting. I don't wanna wake up my parents, or Star." Marco said, lying back down on his bed.

"Okay master... Goodnight." Temmie said quietly.

"G... _night_ " Marco said sleepily.

 ***STATIC*** **[Location: Butterfly Castle]** **[Dimension: Mewni]**

Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni was standing by a balcony, looking over a sea of her people that was gathered by the castle, such a crowd was to be expected whenever there was important news to be announced. And right now, there was no news more important than the one the royal family was about to say. After all, announcing the new Prince and future King of Mewni was definitely a big thing.

"Are... Are you sure about this Star?" A voice hiding in the dark asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." She said.

"But all I did was take a stupid sword out of a stupid rock! You can't marry me just cause of that!" The voice complained.

"And you saved my life! _Again_. I'm not saying I'm for this whole _arranged_ marriage, but... I'm not entirely against it Marco." Star said, beckoning her future husband forward.

And coming out of the dark and into the light, was Marco Diaz, dressed in a white princely outfit with red linings and gold designs. His new sword was strapped to his side, a faint golden aura emanating from within the scabbard.

Star practically _purred_ at the sight of him. True she said that she wasn't entirely for this whole thing, but in truth, she couldn't be happier.

"Now... Come forward my Prince, and greet your people." Star said as she lead him forward so that everyone can see him, and she did this with such poise and grace that Moon and Marco were both equally surprised and impressed, and it made Marco look at her with a soft look and a small smile, the very same look that always made Star feel warm and happy inside, Marco had no idea how much she loved it whenever he looked at her like that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Surprise!** **These are all ideas for stories I'm planning to write later (or maybe sooner)**

 **First one is an AU where, because of a magical accident, Marco became a vampire, whether he's a full vampire or not is a secret. Could possibly be a TammyXMarco ship, JannaXMarco ship, Or a StarXMarco ship! It's an action, drama, romance-ish focused story!**

 **Second one is an AU where Marco found a skull in their attic around the time he began practicing Karate, so when he meets Star he's a green belt in karate and is a fledgling wizard. Possible StarXMarco thing or a TammyXMarco thing. Or maybe a StarXMarcoXTammy thing. This story will be a little more serious. So yeah. Mainly Fantasy/Adventure story! But will contain Romance(Fluff)**

 **Third one is one where Marco somehow takes a magical sword out of a stone and he gets crowned as Prince of Mewni and becomes engaged to Star.**

 **Heavy Fluff early on with StarXMarco and some Heavy-Ish Drama later in the story with an OC.**

 **Which Story do you guys like best?**


	2. Three Tales, Soon to Rise

**Woooooo! Finally I'm done. Would've finished sooner but someone knocked me out... Among other things.**

 **Also, in the other story it seems that Wizard** **Marco is the top one, followed by Prince Marco and then Vamp Marco.**

 **So the preview will be Vamp Marco, Prince Marco and Wizard Marco respectively. Enjoy!**

 **[Blood Bound] Vamp AU**

"Star..." Marco said softly, calling out to the princess he was dancing with.

"How do you know my name, Stranger?" Star purred, leaning closer to him as he led the dance.

"It's me silly." Marco said with a soft laugh, resting his cheek on Star's hair as he pulled her to his chest.

"No really, who are you?" Star asked, leaning away from him as they did a slow spin.

"Star, it's me, Marco." He said, briefly lifting up his mask mid spin.

"Marco!?" Star yelled out surprised, she should've been angry at him for following her here, but he was such a good dancer.

"...I really should be mad at you. You're lucky you're a great dancer." Star said with a small pout.

"Heh... I just never had a partner as pretty as you to dance with." Marco said, once again pulling her close to him as their dance neared its peak.

The combined force of the compliment and the sudden closeness made Star blush, and the smile on Marco's face as the light of the Blood Moon reflected off his chocolate brown eyes giving them a beautiful gleam didn't help. At all.

"Marco..." Star purred, looking deep into his eyes.

"Yes Star?" Marco said, adorably tilting his head to the side.

"I... Can I..." Star began, but their moment was interrupted as Marco was violently shoved away from her.

And standing there with flame wreath fists, just as the light of the moon slowly faded away, was Tom, his three eyes glowing an eerie white.

"That dance. Was meant. **FOR ME!** " Tom growled, floating up into the air as pillars of flames erupted behind him.

Thinking fast, Star fires off a blast of magical ice, meant to encase the demon, however Tom managed to deflect the blast with a fireball of his own, dispelling the ice and knocking the wand out of the princess's hand and slightly singeing her hand.

"Ow!" Star exclaimed, blowing on her hand to lessen the burn.

And upon seeing his bestie get hurt, Marco turned to face Tom, his once brown eyes now glowing a fierce and fiery red and a growl emanated from him as jet black shadowy wings sprouted on his back, somehow phasing through his clothes.

And Tom looked on in shock as the "human" flew at him and landed a punch across his face, strong enough to send the demon flying to the far end of the ballroom where he hit and slid down a wall.

Floating back down to Star, Marco immediately took off her gloves and very gently held her hand, looking it over for any burn marks.

"Does it hurt Star?" Marco asked, looking at her with concern written all over his face.

"N... No. Maybe just a little?" Star said uneasily.

"I'm sorry. Star... Let's go home now, I'll take care of this." Marco said, instinctively placing a soft kiss on her hand, just like his mother did whenever he had hurt his hand when he was a child, making Star turn completely red.

It took a full five seconds for him to realize what he had just done, but before he could be embarrassed he heard a low growl from the far end of the room.

"Ohhohoh. That's it. You're dead!" Tom said, rocketing towards Marco, only to have a wall of flame erupt in front of him.

"What the..." Tom said as stopped mid flight, though that was out of surprise than anything else really, he was fireproof after all.

He was however, not lightning proof, cause just as he stopped, a bolt of lightning struck him down, causing him to crash into the ground, and just as he was about to get up again another bolt of lightning struck him from the side, shocking him and knocking him out.

Marco and Star watched this in complete shock and awe, and what Marco saw next caused his jaw to drop.

Moving through the crowd of demons was another demon who looked pretty similar to Tom except she was... well, a she.

The demon wore an ivory white dip dress, so the front was cut off at the knee but it was longer at the back, the dress had red and gold designs along the hem with a red lined black belt around her waist, her off the shoulder sleeves showed just a bit of skin as her nape was showed off, she had lilac colored skin, and three eyes just like Tom, but her horns, which more closely resembled the horns on Star's headband than Tom's, were tipped black and her hair, that reached just above the small of her back, was a light shade of pink.

She had her three eyes trained on Marco, as she made a beeline for him.

Immediately Marco took up a defensive stance, bringing up his arms up as he floated a few inches above the ground.

"Woah... Easy there tiger." The demon said, bringing up her arms in a placating manner.

But Marco just eyed her through his mask, refusing to let his guard down.

"Relax, will ya? My name's Tammy, and I'm sorry about my brother, he's... Well, he's himself. Nothing I can do about that." Tammy said with a shrug, extending her arm out for a handshake.

At this Marco just titled his head to the side before lowering his arms and floating back down, taking off his mask as he reached out to shake Tammy's hand, however before he could shake her hand she recoiled, bringing her hand delicately close to her chest as she stared curiously at his face.

"Umm... Is something wrong?" Marco asked.

"Uh... N... No. Nothing... Nothing's wrong." She answered, clearing her throat before she shook his hand.

"And heyya Star." Tammy said, standing on her tippy toes as she waved at Star who was a ways behind Marco.

"Hey Tammy" Star said with a small smile, clutching her hand close to her chest.

"Oh right! Star we gotta go home." Marco said, much to Tammy's displeasure.

"Already? The dance just got started. And there's plenty of food here." Tammy said.

"Thanks for the offer, maybe next time we'll stay for longer. But Star's hurt, I gotta get her home now." Marco said.

"Unless... You want to stay here?" Marco asked, looking at Star.

"No no I'll go, I'm a little tired now anyway." Star said, stifling a yawn.

"Oh... Well let me show you to the lift then." Tammy offered.

"Thanks, that would be nice." Marco said, smiling at the demon.

"No problem, least I could do." She said as she lead the way.

And with that, they made their way to the hellevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So..." Tammy began, breaking the silence as they walked on.

"Hmm? What is it?" Marco asked.

"What was that thing earlier? You know... With your hands, was that a sword hand dance or something?" She asked.

"N..." Marco began, but Star beat him to the punch.

"Psshhh, Nah. That's how Marco fights." Star said.

"With a dance?" Tammy asked, confused.

"Its... Not a dance. It's Karate." Marco explained.

"Oh... I thought you wanted to dance with me or something." Tammy said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh... Well, maybe next time then. I've been told that I was a pretty good dancer very recently." Marco said with a smirk.

"Oh? Well I'll take you up on that offer then." Tammy said with a smile.

"By the way, what branch are you from?" Tammy asked.

"Huh?" Marco said confused.

"You know, your faction, your group, your family, which bloodline are you from?" Tammy said, listing different things since Marco just looked confused.

"Sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about." Marco said.

"What? You're a Vampire aren't you? And a pure blood at that." She said.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm only human." Marco said.

"Oh, and there's the lift." Marco said, softly taking Star's hand and walking towards the lift.

"Thanks for everything, Tammy." Marco said as he climbed in.

"Yeah, see ya gurl!" Star shouted as she waved her goodbye.

"Heh... Yeah, see ya. Oh, and I'm saving that dance for you Marco!" Tammy yelled with a smile, just as a winged demon carried the lift back up.

"Human huh..." Tammy said curiously, a small smile lingering on her face as she walked back to the ballroom, humming to herself as she walked.

 **[Rise: Kingdom of Light] Prince AU**

 _'Okay Marco. Just play it cool and no one will pay you any mind.'_ Marco thought to himself.

Telling his parents about his (somewhat forced) engagement was stressful enough, he didn't need the entire school to know this too.

Well sure his parents might have squealed in joy when they heard he and Star were gonna get married, but still... They were an exemption, he was pretty sure no one was gonna act like they did.

"Okay... Just calm down now, it's not like you'll be announcing it to everyone in school or anything." Marco whispered to himself.

"Woah... Star, where did you get that ring?" Someone, who passed them by had asked.

'Oh no...' Marco thought to himself.

"Oh this? Marco gave it to me! He hunted down a jewel beast and then had this ring made for me." Star said happily.

"Marco did?" Janna, who was sneaking up behind Marco to take his house keys, asked.

"Why'd he do that? He lost a bet or something?" Janna asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah! I haven't told you yet." Star said, beaming at her with her signature smile, and at this point Marco covered Star's mouth with his hands, shaking his head at her.

But unrelentingly, Star yanked his hands off her face and then gripped his hand in hers.

"We're engaged!" Star declared, proudly. A massive smile on her face, as the smug smile on Janna's face slowly turned into a look a surprise and confusion.

And at this everything and everyone in the hallway froze, almost as if someone had stopped time again.

"Umm... Guys?" Star said, tilting her head to the side.

Meanwhile Marco was sweating bullets and his heart was beating so hard he just knew he was causing countless tiny earthquakes under his feet.

And Marco was just about to play it off as a joke, but, after a solid minute or two of complete silence, the entire hallway exploded to life, everyone was bombarding Star with questions, and some of the guys were looking at Marco with mixed looks of confusion, jealousy, hatred, disbelief and downright shock.

"So much for keeping it low-key." Marco mumbled to himself.

And just as the barrage of questions was reaching its peak, a pillar of flame erupted in front of Marco, startling the students all around them.

And marching out of the fire was a very, very, angry Tom, his eyes were blazing with hellish fury.

" **DIAAAAAAAAAZZZZ** " The demon roared.

"Ah shit." Marco said to himself.

"Tom!??" Star yelled out, aiming her wand at her Ex, but before she could freeze him again his entire right arm erupted in flames, making the entire hall of students panic and stampede, stopping Star from getting a bead on the demon.

And as the demon marched ever closer, Marco watched as the flames on his arm crawl down into his hand, and slowly forming what appeared to be the shape of a sword, and with a flick of Tom's wrist the flames dissipated, and in its place was a long stygian sword, and the entirety of the sword was black, from the blade all the way to the pummel, almost as if it was dipped in ink.

"Tom... Wait... We can talk this out can't we?" Marco said desperately.

"Talk? TALK? First you stole my dance. Now you went and stole Starship from me. There's no talking here Marco. I'm here to take your head." Tom said, bringing his sword down on Marco's head.

And in a flash of bright yellow light a sword appeared in Marco's hands, it's brilliant amber blade intercepting the dark sword aimed at Marco's face.

"What the..." Tom began, but a swift kick from Marco sent the demon skidding a few feet back, an angry but calm look on the human's face as he strode forward.

"I stole nothing of yours." Marco growled in a voice that didn't seem to belong to him, but was his all the same.

"I didn't choose to be a prince, Tom. This was shoved onto me without my consent." Marco said quietly, looking over at Star, who was still struggling with the sea of bodies, as he locked blades with the demon.

"Really? Then give it up. Say you renounce the vows, break the engagement right here, right now." Tom said.

And at this Marco looked over at Star again, who had heard what the demon said and was now standing still and unmoving, utterly shocked by what she heard, and Marco just shook his head, chuckling to himself as he did so.

"Trust me Tom, I want to. I really do, this is just way too crazy after all. But... I can't. I just can't." Marco said with a smile.

"But if this is how's its going to be, then so be it." Marco said, disengaging from the sword lock and jumping back, taking on a defensive stance with his sword.

"You could've come out of this with your life you know... Guess you really are stupid." Tom said, charging towards Marco with his sword ablaze.

And as their swords clashed, a bright light swallowed them both, and Marco found himself standing in a lush green field, with a picturesque sunset by the horizon, and he was face to face with a towering purple demon, with black horns curling back behind his head, large shadowy wings billowing behind him and his shirtless torso was covered in glowing runic tattoos, his twin scimitars glowing green in the light of the setting sun.

Marco adjusted his grip on his sword and cracked his neck, his hoodie was gone and was replaced by a long red cloak, it's weight was somehow comforting and familiar to Marco.

And without warning, the demon rushed forward, and as if on instinct, Marco rolled to the side, dodging the blades as they slammed down on where he was, spray grass and dirt everywhere, and not losing a beat Marco drove his sword into the demons side, only to have the demon knock Marco away with a backhanded strike.

Landing with a roll to lessen the impact, Marco sprang up unfazed, only to find out that his sword was embedded in the demon's side.

"Heh..." Marco said with a chuckle, a confident smile on his face as he rushed head on towards the demon, throwing caution to the wind, and narrowly avoiding being sliced into three by dodging the crossing slash the demon made, by jumping up high, spinning as he did so, and mid spin, arriving in a flash of light the sword appeared in his hands, just in time as he landed behind the demon and did a spinning slash at its side.

However, as the blade bit into the demon's side, it simply turned around, completely unfazed by the attack.

And as if Marco's body was on autopilot he, for some reason he didn't know, brought his left arm up, just as the demon breathed in, it's chest swelling up ever so slightly, before spewing out green flames at the boy, and just as the flames reached him another brilliant flash of light enveloped everything, and this time Marco found himself back in the hallway, Tom was in front of him beaten, bruised and frozen in ice.

"Wha... What happened?" Marco asked confused, he was drawing a blank on what had just happened.

"Marco!" Star yelled, tackling Marco into the ground, luckily he was already on his knees, so it didn't hurt him too much.

"Heh, hey Star, what ummm... What happened here?" He asked again.

"You... You almost beat him, but... But..." Star began, but she started sniffling as she tried to continue.

"Star? Hey, hey, it's okay, tell me wha..." Marco began as he pet her hair, trying to calm her down.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" Star yelled, interrupting what Marco was saying, and surprising him.

"You almost won. But... But... you just... You just stopped moving! Did you want to die there!??" Star yelled at him, tears falling down her usually smiling face, and it broke Marco's heart, seeing that.

"Sorry Star... I don't know what happened, I'm sorry... I'm sorry." Marco said quietly, squeezing Star tight in his arms.

"Marco..." Star said, looking deeply into his chocolate brown eyes.

And at this Marco gingerly cupped her cheek in his right hand, slowly caressing her cheek with his thumb as he looked into her bright blues eyes, slowly leaning closer to her face as Star did the same, until eventually their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

 **[Unchained Potential] Wizard AU**

"You know, I really don't get why don't want anyone to know you can use magic Marco." Star said, walking home with her partner in crime: Marco Diaz.

"Because... There's no other human who use magic other than me Star. I don't wanna stand out like that." Marco explained.

"Stand out? Marco, you punch monsters, go dimension hopping, you're an amazing cook, and your bestest best friend, me, is a magical princess from another dimension. I'm pretty sure you already stand out, Marco." Star said with a giggle.

"Exactly, and I don't want to add on to that." Marco said, rolling his eyes at her, but smiling nonetheless.

"Oh come on Marco, I'm pretty sure you standing out has its perks, like let's say with a certain demoness... Eh, eh?" Star said, nudging Marco with her elbow.

" _Sigh..._ Star, you know we're just friends right? And what about you and Tom huh? You want me to tease you about him?" Marco countered back.

"No." Star said immediately.

"See. Annoying isn't it?" Marco said.

"Yeah, but Tammy's different. She's actually nice, not like **that** jerk" Star said.

"Heh... Okay, then maybe I'll just spend my friendship Thursday with her." Marco said.

"What?? No!" Star yelled, a hurt look on her face as she stopped in her tracks, looking at Marco like he grew a second head.

"I'm kidding Star. Just... No more teasing, I get enough of that from Janna everyday." Marco said with a tired sigh.

"Okay..." Star said quietly, frowning to herself.

'Why don't I want Marco spending time with Tammy?' Star thought to herself as she continued walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey... Hey... Hey Marco." Someone said softly, gently shaking Marco awake as they did so.

" _Hnnnggg_ , wha? Who's there?" Marco said groggily, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hehe it's me... And hey, did you know you're cute when you sleep." Tammy said with a giggle.

"Huh? Tammy? It's... Uh, what time is it?" Marco asked, searching his person for his phone, and nearly falling off the couch as he did so.

"It's exactly half past midnight." Tammy said with a smile.

"Oh, okaaaaay... And you're here because?" Marco said questioningly.

"I need your help." Tammy said bluntly.

And at that, Marco sat up, immediately awake.

"Why, what happened?" Marco asked.

"Heh... It's a little embarrassing... But I lost something, and I need to find it before morning comes." Tammy said meekly.

"Okay... Well, Star's probably asleep already, so let's go." Marco said, looking at the empty space beside him, as he stood up and stretched.

"Yay! I knew I could count on you." Tammy said as she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Heh, of course you can. Now let's go. I still got class later." Marco said.

"Okay hold on, you might feel a little warm." Tammy said, snapping her fingers, and just like that, a pillar of flame quietly but rather quickly rose around Marco, enveloping him and lighting up the room.

And right before Tammy followed through, she left a folded piece of paper on the table in front of the couch.

"Sorry, Star. I'm gonna be borrowing him for a bit." Tammy whispered into the room before walking into the flames, dissipating the flames as she walked through it.

And just as the last wisps of fire died down, Star skipped down the stairs, a soft smile on her face as she hummed to herself.

"Hehe, I'm baaaaack Mar... co...?" Star began cheerily, but as she saw the empty couch her smile fell, and her voice became quiet.

"Awww... Did he wake up?" Star asked herself, disappointment evident in her voice, after all they spent almost every Thursday night passed out on the couch together.

With a small frown, Star turned around, however, just as she was about to make her way back up the stairs she noticed a small folded note fall off the table.

"Huh?" Star curiously, as she picked up the note.

"Oh... Tammy needed his help." Star said monotonously, a small frown on her face and an unknown emotion swirling in her chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out of the fire pillar, Marco found himself in a large room that was colored a mix of pink and black, it also had a mixed motif composed of a wide variety of designs, some parts of the room was decorated with cutesy touches like a pile of pushes near a pink bookshelf full of adorable knickknacks, and other parts of the room were decorated with charred bones and lava, on the wall above the large black and purple bed was a variety of posters, ranging from heavy metal bands, to ones of Love Sentence.

And looking at this, Marco couldn't help but chuckle to himself a little. Just in time for Tammy, who just walked out of the pillar of flame, to see him smiling to himself.

"Hm, what's up?" Tammy asked.

"Oh hey Tammy, Nah, nothings wrong, I just thought that this room really suits you." Marco said with a smile.

"Huh, what makes you say that?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I dunno, it just... Feels so... you, in here." Marco said.

And this was the truth, in the brief time Marco has spent with her he knew that she was exactly like this, part of her was on one end of a spectrum, dark, powerful, and a little scary at times but part of her was also on the other side of the spectrum, warm, cheerful, a little reckless at times, but honestly very cute and adorable a total cinnamon bun, she's can't be entirely described as one or the other, instead she's a perfect blend of the two, it was just part of her charm.

And it was only when Marco saw Tammy's blushing face that he realized he was telling her this out loud.

"Oh... Uh... Umm..." Marco stuttered

"Shut up..." Tammy said quietly, looking away from him, the blush still on her face.

"Okay... soooo... want was it you needed to find?" Marco asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Oh... Yeah... I need to find a collar." Tammy said, temporarily forgetting why she had a blush in her face.

"A collar? Okay then, I'll need something significant to it, like where you kept it, or maybe a recent picture of it" Marco said.

"Oh, I have the box where I kept it, right here." Tammy said, turning to one of her nightstands and rummaging inside.

"Aaaannnd here it is!" Tammy said, pulling out a white jewelry box and handing it to Marco.

"Okay, this'll do." Marco said, placing the box onto the floor and then reaching into his hoodie, only for him to realize he wasn't wearing a hoodie, just his usual gray shirt.

"Oh, I forgot bring my hoodie." Marco realized, a frown on his face.

"Oh, I got you covered there." Tammy said, strolling over to her closet, rummaging for a bit, then emerging with a red hoodie that looked almost exactly like one of Marco's hoodies.

Because it was.

"Uh... Tammy, why do you have one of my hoodies?" Marco asked, eyeing the hoodie in her arms.

"Reeeeeeeeaaaaasons" She answered with a wide toothy grin, offering the hoodie back to him.

And at this Marco couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Guess this answers the question of where hoodie number five went." Marco said, putting on the hoodie but leaving it unzipped, he was in the Underworld after all.

"Well this is nice and all, but what I need was what was in the hoodie." Marco said.

"Huh, what do mean?" Tammy asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Chalk, I had chalk in my other hoodie. You wouldn't happen to have any, do you?" Marco said.

"Ohhhh... No. I don't." Tammy said with a frown.

"Hmm... Well do you have anything I could write on the floor with?" Marco asked instead.

"Hmmm... Let me think." Tammy said, tapping her chin in thought.

"Oh! Yeah, hold on let me check something." Tammy said, walking back to her closet and once again rummaging and tossing stuff out, Marco was half tempted to organize the closet for her, but he still had class later.

"Aha!" Tammy proclaimed, holding up a black spray can.

"Is... Is that silly string?" Marco asked, confused.

"It's not silly if we use it seriously!" Tammy declared.

"Okay... So it's serious string then." Marco joked, earning a light punch from Tammy.

"Okay, okay, no more jokes." Marco said with a soft chuckle, rubbing his shoulder where he got punched.

And taking the can from from Tammy, Marco sat crossed leg on the floor, with Tammy kneeling across from him, the jewelry box in front of him and slowly he drew a magic circle, a pentacle to be precise, a five pointed star within a circle, with the box in center of it, and taking in a deep breath, Marco began to focus and center himself, biting back the comment about how the room smells of lavender.

"Hmm..." Marco said, eyeing his work.

"What? What's wrong?" Tammy asked confused.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how your room smells of lavender..." Marco blurted out before he could stop himself, earning another punch from Tammy.

" _Mmmmmnnnn_ I thought you were gonna help me not criticize my room..." She said with a pout.

" _Sigh..._ Sorry, I couldn't help myself, I'll be serious now, okay?" Marco said, reaching forward and gently patting her head.

"... Okay." She said reluctantly.

"Now, do you have a small knife?" Marco asked.

"Huh? What for?" Tammy asked.

"I need a drop of my blood to get this to work." Marco answered.

"Really? Does it have to be yours?" She asked.

"Hmm... No, not really." Marco said.

"Oh, then let's just use my blood then." Tammy suggested.

"No." Marco replied.

"But I was the one who asked for help, let me just..." She began, but Marco reached forward and gripped her wrist.

"Tammy. No. We're using my blood. End of story, okay? I don't wanna see you hurt, and I'm used to it anyways." Marco said with a smile.

"Okay... But I don't have a knife, let me just..." Tammy said, as she took Marco's hand, and bit his finger, giving it a small cut, a small blush on her face as she did so.

And at this Marco flinched a little, then he took his finger and dripped a couple of drops of his blood on the circle, and as it made contact with the symbol a small audible hum was heard as an invisible wall of arcane energy sprung up around the circle.

Then Marco stuck his finger inside his own mouth to stop the bleeding, completely forgetting that it was in Tammy's mouth not two seconds ago, making the demon blush at their indirect kiss.

"Dat thould do it" Marco mumbled.

"Oh, sorry, I meant that that should do it." Marco repeated, this time taking his finger out of his mouth, trailing a line of spit from his mouth to his finger, which he hurriedly wiped on his pants.

"Now what?" Tammy asked, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Now the magic happens." Marco said with a grin, as he whispered a few words under his breath, waving his hand across himself, careful not to break the connection of the circle since it was sensitive to physical touch after all, and then very slowly, small blue particles rose from the silly string pentacle drawing and formed the shape of an arrow. And arrow that was spinning around like a drunk ballerina.

"Okay, that's odd. Did you lose it in a different dimension?" Marco asked.

"Oh! Maybe I did." Tammy said, excitedly.

And like that they retraced Tammy's steps throughout multiple dimensions with the arrow leading them, and ending up in Quest Buy, with absolutely no luck in finding the collar.

" _Sigh..._ I'm sorry I wasted your time Marco. I guess I'll just never see that collar again." Tammy said sadly.

"No... I should be the one who's sorry, if only I know how to look across dimensions... And hey, we still have time, I'm sure we'll find it." Marco said.

"Marco, it's already three in the morning, you still have class later." Tammy said.

"Exactly, **later** , so I still have time to help." Marco retorted.

And at this Tammy smiled up at him.

"Thanks Mar..." Tammy began, but she suddenly clutched her head, and grit her teeth in pain.

" _Aaaaaarrggghhhhhh_ " Tammy yelled, now visibly shaking in pain.

"Tammy? What's wrong!?" Marco asked desperately, clutching her shoulders as he did.

"Summ... oning... Me... _Ghhhhh..._ " Tammy asked, still clutching her head, and then, a pillar of flame erupted beneath her and Marco.

Opening his eyes, Marco found himself in the middle of a forest.

"Huh? Where are we?" Marco asked, however Tammy was no longer with him, he was alone.

"Tammy? Where are you? Tammy??" Marco called out, looking around him for any sign of her, and that's when he heard an explosion nearby.

Rushing towards the sound, Marco found himself at the edge of the forest in an open field, where a group of people was surroundings Tammy, they all wore hooded robes so Marco wasn't able to tell if they were men or women.

And it seems that Tammy was currently inside a magic circle, trapped and enraged.

" **You really think you can keep me here? Y'all must be a special kind of stupid**." She growled at them.

And one of the robed figures stepped forward, and muttered something under his breath, and soon others followed suit, stepping forward and joining the chant.

"This can't be good." Marco whispered to himself, he wasn't just gonna let them do whatever they want to his friend.

"Oy! Let my friend go!" He shouted at them, to no effect, as they paid him no mind.

"Hey! I said. Let. My friend. Go!" Marco yelled again, running at one of the robed figures and drop kicking him, knocking him down, making all the other ones turn to look at him.

"Oh, so now you pay attention to me?" He snapped at them, and immediately they all raised their hands and arcane energy began building up in the palm of their hands.

"Uh oh..." Marco said, but much to his surprise they directed that energy to the demon they trapped, and almost immediately, chains of lightning shot out from their hands and wrapped around Tammy, making her cry out in pain.

Big mistake.

After the chains wrapped around Tammy, two of the hooded figures were immediately blown clear out of open field, both slamming into a tree and falling down, out cold.

Seeing this, the cultists all turned around, still keeping up the restraining spell, they saw the boy in the red hoodie, the staff in his hand was smoking, the runes carved along the wood was blazing with blue light, and just the smallest hint of a sulfurous smell was hanging in the air.

"I said. **Let. Her. GO**!" He roared, and holding his staff like a baseball bat, he slammed it to the side of one of the cultists, the attack amplified by an arcane shockwave that knocked the cultist over the treeline and deep into the forest, the nearest two cultists were staggered by the shockwave, and not missing a beat, Marco used his staff to vault into one of the cultists, landing a kick right across his face, and turning around to the other cultist, Marco extended his hand out, and three bolts of arcane energy shot out of palm and slammed into the cultist, knocking him out.

By now the other cultists have finally recognized him as a threat, and three of them turned towards him and shot three continuous bolts of lightning at the boy, and upon seeing this Marco raised his left arm, and bracing it with his right hand, he summoned up a half dome shield that intercepted the attacks, glowing blue and shooting off sparks where the spells hit the shield.

All the while, the five remaining cultist were still keeping up the restraining spell on the demon, and ever so slowly, Tammy grew weaker and weaker, fighting the spell less and less, all while the head cultist laughed maniacally.

"Dammit. I can't keep this up, I need to help Tam..." Marco began, but upon hearing the crazed laugh, he turned to see that Tammy was growing weaker by the second, and Marco's composure faltered for a moment, his shield flickering on and off for a moment, before fully dissipating, and then exploding to life as an even bigger shield, this time however it was blazing red, and all at once the shield sputtered out. And a huge fireball exploded under the three cultists, knocking them away.

Looking at the state his friend was in, Marco tightened his grip on his staff, the once blue runes on it were now turning fiery red, and the smell of sulfur was now heavy in the air. And with one heavy swing, Marco slammed his staff into the ground, shooting off an burst of fire in a line that streaked through the ground, and exploded at the edge of the magic circle, disrupting the arcane connection and interrupting whatever ritual they were doing, causing the cultists there to shout out in anger.

They all turned towards the boy and as one they gathered arcane energies around themselves and shot him with various spells, one shot a fireball at him, while another one shot a stream of ice and biting cold at him, two shot lighting at him, and the cultists leader shot a concentration of dark purple energy, an eldritch blast, at the boy.

Slamming his staff in front of him, Marco brought up another shield in front of him, this time in the shape of a wedge, transferring some of the excess energy to the side of him.

And as their barrage ended Marco countered with a fireball of his own, that exploded in front of the cultists, knocking up a cloud of dust, dirt and grass, falling to his knees, exhaustion and lack of sleep catching up to him.

Breathing heavily now, Marco looks up and sees the leader of the cultists smiling down at him, muttering something in a language Marco couldn't understand, pushing himself off the ground, Marco found that he was unable to support himself and once again fell to his knees, upon seeing this the cultist leader laughed out loud before taking out a curved ritualistic dagger from within his cloak, and raising it up just before he brought it down, aiming for the boy's glaring face.

And just as the blade was arching down, someone gripped the cultist's hand, and turning around he found out that it was the demon they tried subjugating early, and she was pissed.

Picking up the cultist like he was a mere child, Tammy threw him down behind her, where a stone coffin swallowed him whole and then slowly sank beneath the ground.

"I'll deal with you later." She said quietly, before turning around and squeezing Marco into a hug.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this. Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Heh... Look, we found your thing." Marco said groggily, pointing at collar where the magic circle Tammy was trapped in early was.

"Yay!" Tammy cheered happily, squeezing Marco tighter when she saw what he was pointing too.

"Can't... Breathe... Here..." Marco said.

"Oh, sorry..." Tammy said meekly, reluctantly releasing him from her hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Tammy asked again as the flames died down, they were now in Marco's room, that was the tenth time she repeated that question.

"Yes Tammy, I just need sleep and I'll be better." Marco said, collapsing on his bed and immediately passing out.

At this Tammy couldn't help whimper worriedly for her friend.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." A voice said, startling the demon.

"Wha? Who's there!" Tammy said, searching for the source of the voice.

"Relax Tam, it's me! Temmie!" Temmie said cheerily, hovering into view.

"Oh, hey Tem. You said he'll be fine but..." Tammy began.

"But what?" Temmie asked.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Tammy asked.

"Oh, actually there is!" Temmie said, her twin points of eyelight twinkling cheerily as she hovered closer to the demon and whispered into her ear, making Tammy blush at what she said.

"You're sure this'll help him?" Tammy asked.

"Absolutely! You're full of magicky goodness, and Marco here is tapped out, being close to him will help him absorb some of that." Temmie explained.

"...ok fine." Tammy said reluctantly, climbing into Marco's bed and lying down just inches from him.

"Oh come on, you've gotta be closer than that." Temmie said.

"What? We're already pretty close here!" Tammy said.

"Yeah, and I'm telling you, you need to be closer." Temmie said.

"Fine..." Tammy said, scooting even closer to Marco.

"Hmmm... trying hugging him." Temmie suggested, and Tammy complied, a blush on her face as she stared at Marco's sleeping face.

"Perfect! Now go to sleep." Temmie said, settling back down on Marco's desk as her eyelights blinked off.

 **And done! What do you guys think? They're all snippets from future chapters of the stories, I tried to make them as none spoilery as I could!**

 **Also yes, Tammy here, in both stories is Tom's sister. A genderbent Tom is just... Yeah...**


	3. sorry

There's no easy way to say this, but I'm in a massive slump at the moment. There's just... So much going on right now with my life and it's eating away at what's left of my decrepit sanity.

So yeah. Life's in a downward spiral at the moment, and trust me I'd give anything, ANYTHING, to be able to do this full time, but life has other plans (mainly kicking me down).

So I apologize but everything is, until further notice, going to be horribly delayed (not a hiatus, Writing and music is what's keeping me from falling apart, so I'll keep at it as best I can.)

Again, I'm sorry. But there's nothing I could do.


End file.
